


Strange Sort of Date

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Crappy one shot... again, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “You know…” Jack winced in pain, “… When you said that you wanted to go dancing, this isn’t what I pictured.”





	1. Chapter 1

“You know…” Jack winced in pain, “… When you said that you wanted to go dancing, this isn’t what I pictured.”

Looking up from his split, Zhao Li An beamed at his boyfriend, “Where did you think we’d be going?”

“Clubbing… like any normal couple? Maybe a tango class or two?” Jack shifted his weight, swaying dangerously as he tried not to snap or break anything.

Of course, Zhao Li An would be good at ballet.

As for Jack… well the class of six-year olds on the other side of the room were doing better than him at the moment.

Zhao Li An then swung his left foot forwards and stood in one movement, settling into a new position. Jack tried to copy it, flopping over on one side and making it without any major mishaps, even as the backs of his legs started to burn.

“Jack? Are you okay?”

“Yep!”

Zhao Li An then moved into a backwards handstand, something which Jack wasn’t even going to attempt. 

“Watch this.” Zhao Li An pushed him over to the corner, “I wonder if I can still do this.”

“Do what?”

Zhao Li An just smiled at him, standing on his left foot, extending the other out behind him, arms spread in an L shape. He then took a deep breath and leapt to the other side of the side, flushing as the class of six year olds all clapped and cheered.

Jack however, was stunned into silence, watching as Zhao Li An made his way back over.

“Aren’t you going to try?”

Thankfully, the grin on Li An’s face seemed to indicate that he wasn’t being serious.

“Come on.” The shorter male then headed over to his bag, “Let’s go and get something to eat!”

Jack resisted the urge to sigh in relief, falling his boyfriend outside, gently grabbing his hand as they left.

“That wasn’t terrible… right?” Zhao Li An asked nervously, “I know you were expecting something else, but- “

“- It was fun.” Jack was quick to reassure him, a fond smile on his face, “I didn’t break anything or pull anything. I consider it a success.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t hate it!” Zhao Li An sighed in relief, “So, we can do this every week?”

Jack hoped the panic didn’t show on his face, but judging by the smirk on Zhao Li An’s face, he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Don’t worry.” The smaller man took his hand, “We can just go to dinner nest time. I’ll even let you decide!”

“It’s a date then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack knew Zhao Li An danced… he’d been dragged along to a session after all.

The poles were new.

Not unwanted. Just new.

They were at a club, a different one from Andy’s, for Meng Shao Fei’s birthday (something the birthday boy had insisted on). It was a massive establishment right in the centre of the city, meaning that it was very easy to lose small policemen. Meng Shao Fei had stuck with Tang Yi all night, but Zhao Li An had disappeared after yelling that he was going to the bar.

Jack was almost ready to start pinning people up against the wall and threatening them as to the location of his boyfriend.

And then he saw the miniature stage… with the pole.

And Zhao Zi.

He definitely looked like he was having fun, laughing as the crowd whooped at him.

He didn’t notice Jack, which was probably a good thing, because otherwise he would have seen Jack’s jaw drop open, his breathe getting caught in his throat.

Zhao Zi looks… amazing. The way he spun and moved on that fucking pole was hypnotising to say the least, and Jack was disappointed when he stopped.

“Jack!” Zhao Zi spotted him, waving as he pushed his way through the crowd, making his way over to his boyfriend, who stood frozen in shock.

He would be totally, totally okay with having Zhao Zi wrapping his body around him like that.

His mouth opened and closed uselessly, as he tried to say ‘Hi’, only for it to come out like a squeak, prompting him to try again.

“Jack?” Zhao Zi frowned in concern, “Are you okay?”

“… No.”

Zhao Zi’s frown deepened, before he reached out and grabbed Jack’s wrist, a sly smirk on his face. “Did you like that? The dancing?”

“… I would like the innocent Zhao Zi back please.”

Zhao Zi shrugged, “I guess you don’t want a private showing back at home?”

“Let’s go! Come on, pick up the pace!”


End file.
